


Old Fashioned.

by transgendergerard



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Death of a Bachelor (Album), Getting Back Together, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgendergerard/pseuds/transgendergerard
Summary: Ryan and Brendon haven’t seen each other since they ran into each other at the Halloween party last year. What will happen when the former best friends and lovers have an entire room to themselves before Brendon goes on stage at Coachella?





	Old Fashioned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm back to writing for my main boys, Ryan and Brendon! This fic is actually inspired by an older fic I wrote that is basically the same fic, but it was way more angst driven and Brendon was way less softer than the Brendon in this fic. I decided to make this a softer/fluff type fic bc I'm going to make this a chapter fic :) also this is my 20th fic on here! Which is crazy. That's so many words!
> 
> Also, Sarah is mentioned in this fic and I tagged Sarah and Brendon as a relationship, but they're a past relationship in this fic since I want Ryan and Brendon to get back together in this fic and don't want any cheating happening here because that ain't cool. No harm towards Sarah. I love her :) 
> 
> Title is from Old Fashioned by Panic :) 
> 
> send me prompts: www.transgendergereard.tumblr.com

Ryan found himself in one of the break rooms at the place Coachella was at this year. He went last year and wasn’t really planning to go again this year when a certain someone was going to bring up on stage to sing one of their old songs. Ryan hasn’t really heard of this new artist named Halsey, but apparently, she grew up listening to their music, so Brendon thought it was the least he can do was to show up during a show. Most of their fans are now her fans too so Ryan was sure they would all freak out once he comes on stage. Ryan wasn’t invited to this whole thing. He was asked by Brendon himself to come so they can talk and maybe hang out later, but they didn’t have anything planned to do anything before the show. Ryan probably should have waited to come since Halsey’s show wasn’t going to start until the next two artists were done with their sets, but he liked being able to listen to them clearly without being around people who could notice him and make everything about his old band. Which he doesn’t mind, it’s just when he isn’t doing anything music related is when he doesn’t like to talk about the band. And right now, his name is not on the bill so talking about panic was the last thing he wanted to do. 

Ryan tried to make himself comfortable on the couch that’s in the room. Being in this room oddly brings back memories from panic’s first tour. When the band got off stage and stay in the break room for a bit, so they can try to shower and take a break before going to the next city. Brendon and he would always find themselves on the old run-down couches. Most of the time they wouldn’t do anything since people would always be in the room, but they would try and cuddle each other. They would always be found next to each other and most often on each other. Sitting on each other’s laps, trying to whisper to each other things they didn’t want others to hear because no one actually knew they were together expect for maybe Spencer. Thinking about those times brought a small smile to Ryan’s face and made him laugh to himself in the empty room. After the split, he only thought about the bad times he had with the band. This was the first time he ever thought about the good times he had, especially with Brendon. 

Ryan didn’t know how long he was thinking to himself until he heard the door open. It freaked him out a little, almost falling off the couch he was on. It wasn’t until he heard someone talking that he realized who exactly was coming into the room. It was Brendon. His Brendon. Well, Brendon wasn’t really his anymore, but he still thinks of the boy as his in his mind. He’s not sure what Brendon calls him in his mind. Maybe that might be one of the things they talk about later. Ryan isn’t sure what they’re about to talk about right now. Brendon comes through the door and closes it. Ryan gives a silent thank you to whoever controls the universe. Brendon didn’t bring anyone with him. Brendon looks up from the ground to see Ryan still looking like he’s about to fall from the couch. He isn’t sure what he should say. He wasn’t planning on seeing Ryan until after Halsey’s set, so to say he’s surprised right now would be an understatement. Shock spread on Brendon’s face and a blush spread through on Ryan’s face. It was quiet for a few minutes until Brendon broke the silence. 

“Oh, hi Ryan. Need any help there?” Brendon asks with a nervous laugh. He hasn’t been with Ryan in this type of setting in years. Hasn’t been with just Ryan in years too, really. He’s not sure what to do with himself. 

“Oh, no. I think I can bring myself up. Should be an easy thing to do, I think.” Ryan replies. He doesn’t try to look at Brendon. Not yet anyway. He knows he won’t look like the Brendon he first fell in love with he still hasn’t prepared his heart for how drastic the change will be. 

Ryan, of course, brings himself up on the couch. He lays down on it and tries to stare at the ceiling, not wanting to look at Brendon. He’s pretty sure Brendon is looking at him. 

“So, uh, how you doing, Ryan? Wasn’t planning to see you so early.” Brendon says. Ryan can’t see it, doesn’t want to see it, but Brendon is looking him up and down like he used to before they would do anything without their clothes on. Brendon can’t say he wouldn’t mind if either of them had no clothes on right now, but he’s going to keep that to himself. 

“I’m doing fine actually. I’ve been in the studio recently making some new stuff and helping Z with her solo stuff. She has a lot of projects going on right now and always finds a way to find a part for me.” He says. Brendon didn’t flinch when he heard Z’s name, which Ryan was thankful for. Ryan and Z were together when Ryan and Brendon's first started their Thing and Brendon always wished Ryan could just be his, but he never spoke up about what he was thinking because he knew how happy Z made Ryan and how hard it was for Ryan to even think about coming out to anyone even to the band. Now Ryan is more comfortable with his bisexuality and even Brendon has made some comments about his sexuality about anything other than straight. Brendon speaks again, getting Ryan out of his thoughts. 

“That’s great, Ryan. I’m happy for you.” Brendon says. Ryan can tell he’s genuinely happy for him and it makes his heart score. 

“I heard the new album, by the way, it’s really good. Better than the last one.” Ryan says. 

“Oh, thanks. Yeah, I’m happy with this new one too. I feel like my songwriting has really improved on this album.” Brendon says.   
“It has. It has definitely improved from the last.” Ryan agrees. He knew Brendon was worried about being the solo songwriter after the split, but Ryan wasn’t. He knew that with enough practice Brendon could become a wonderful songwriter, and he knows he still can become one. Just in the matter of time. 

Ryan finally decides to look away from the ceiling to Brendon. Brendon didn’t look nervous as Ryan feels right now. He’s smiling and looking so adorable, almost like how he used to look like when they were younger. He also decides to get up and move where he’s just taking up half the couch and sits up, so Brendon can sit down. 

“You can sit down if you want. This couch wasn’t made just for one person to sit on it.” Ryan says. 

Brendon hums and walks to the couch, sitting right across from Ryan. It makes Ryan remember when they used to do interviews with just the two of them and they had to sit next to each other on a couch that was made for one person. There’s enough space between them that they aren’t touching. Ryan isn’t sure what he would feel if he got to touch Brendon again. Even if it was a pat on his shoulder or a handshake. Brendon turns to look at him. 

“So, have you been with anyone lately?” Brendon asks. Which is something Ryan thought they would talk about later, but he guessed now is a good time too. 

“Well I was with Dan for a little bit and was with this girl named Helen last year, but I’m currently not with anyone at this moment.” 

“When did you and Helen broke up? Sorry to hear that dude. Breakups always suck.” Brendon replies. He should be the person to know. Having to not only go through the original break up of the band but as well as the personal break up of RyanandBrendon. 

“Towards the end of last year, I guess. We didn’t want to make it public because then everyone will be able to say stuff to everyone close to us and just didn’t want to put people through that, so we kept the break up private.” Ryan says. 

“Yeah, I get that. Breakups are hard enough but then at some point, you have to tell people about them which is something you don’t want to do.” Brendon replies. Ryan nods his head in agreement. 

“Enough about me though. What about you? Have you been with anyone since?” Ryan asks. He has kept up with Brendon since the breakup but didn’t want to know too much because he didn’t know where the line was drawn between them. 

“Oh, uh, I was with Sarah for a while there, we were even engaged, but she thought it was best for us to stay friends so… yeah. That happened.” Brendon says, becoming quiet. Ryan for sure didn’t know about this and quite frankly he didn’t know how to reply. 

“Wow, um, I’m sorry that happened. I hope it didn’t end on a bad term for you two.” Ryan says. 

“Oh, it didn’t. Which I’m happy about. We still talk and see each other frequently. We just couldn’t do the whole relationship thing.” Brendon replies. 

“Yeah, that happens sometimes,” Ryan says. 

“So, are you seeing anyone now?” Ryan asks Brendon. 

“Nope, I am a single man right now.” Brendon laughs. 

“No man either?” Ryan had to ask. 

“Nope. No man or woman, or even non-binary. I’m all by my lonesome.” Brendon finally says. 

“I’m sure you’re going to find someone at some point though, I mean look at you.” Ryan laughs. 

“I don’t know, maybe. If you asked me when I was like 14 I would be married to a woman and had maybe 2 kids at this point, but now I’m not even sure if I want to ever get married.” Brendon confesses. 

“Who knows, Bren. Maybe you’ll find someone that will change your mind and make you think you should try that again.” Ryan says, not trying to make it seem like he’s that someone for Brendon. Even after everything they went through. 

“Ha, maybe, man,” Brendon replies. 

Ryan stared at the side of Brendon’s face. Thinking of what he should say next. What he should do next. Should he make a move on Brendon? Would that be okay? He feels bad, but he honestly doesn’t remember the last time he kissed Brendon. He tried to bury all those memories deep down, so they won’t hurt him when he thinks about them, but he kind of wished he thought about them more because he has forgotten about how Brendon’s lips feel and how he felt when he was in his arms. And he wants to kiss him and be in his arms so much. 

“Ryan, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Brendon asks, noticing Ryan staring at him. 

“Would it be wrong of me to ask if I could kiss you?” Ryan says, in a way that it makes it harder for Brendon to here. 

“, no, it wouldn’t be wrong if you asked, Ryan. You can kiss me.” Brendon replies, sounding like he also wanted this to happen. 

Ryan moves his hand to cup Brendon’s cheek, looks into his eyes for a moment, and then finally, finally, he kisses him. Soft, not hard. He didn’t know what it would be like to kiss Brendon again, but it feels like coming home. It feels like putting on a favorite sweater for the first time in years because it hasn’t been cold enough to wear it. It feels nice. It feels so nice to kiss Brendon again. Ryan moves his left hand, so it can also cup Brendon’s head, and decides to lay down again, Brendon laying down with him. On top of him. Ryan moves the kiss up a notch and kisses Brendon harder, trying to show how desperate he has been the past few years of not being together. Ryan licks Brendon’s bottom lip and that gives Brendon a slight surprise. Ryan then moves his tongue into Brendon’s mouth wanting to taste every inch of Brendon. More memories come back of them doing this when they were younger, scared of the idea of it becoming more than just two boys making out. Brendon decides Ryan shouldn’t be the one in control and breaks the kiss for a moment, and Ryan whines. Brendon can’t help but shiver at the noise that Ryan made. 

“Ryan, is it okay if I take control of this?” Brendon asks, not sure what to say. 

“You mean, you want to top? If you uh actually want to have sex right now that is.” Ryan asks. 

“Yeah, that is what I meant. And I, of course, want to have sex with you right now, Ryan. I can tell you’ve been wanting to do this all night.” Brendon says. 

“Oh, I thought I was hard to notice,” Ryan replies. 

“Nope. I could always tell when you wanted something more.” Brendon says. 

“Somehow, I’m not surprised by that,” Ryan says. Ryan thought back then he was good at hiding his feelings for Brendon, but now he knows how noticeable he was to everyone. If you asked anyone they would say Ryan was the one with a massive crush on Brendon, not the other way around like most of their fans thought. 

Brendon continues the kiss, making it desperate again. It’s hot this time like they’re scared that once this kiss stops they won’t be able to kiss again. Brendon moves his hands down Ryan’s arms and then to his hips and keeps them there. He moves his thumbs on Ryan’s hips up and down and small circles. Making Ryan shiver now. Brendon moves the kiss to Ryan’s neck. First behind his ear and then he slowly moves down his neck. Leaving marks here and there that he’s sure will be there tomorrow since Ryan has always bruised easily. He then kisses Ryan’s collarbone and starts to take off Ryan’s shirt, realizing now that they are both fully clothed. He moves his hands from Ryan’s hips to the bottom of his shirt and slowly takes it off. Once he got most of it off Ryan helps to take it off and throws it somewhere in the room. Ryan then takes Brendon’s shirt off in one go, not bothering with being slow. They break for a moment to look at each other. Brendon is blown away with how much Ryan has grown from the last time he saw him. He has grown into his body. He’s not the small boy he once was and now has some muscle. He can’t wait to kiss him all over. 

Brendon hides his face in Ryan’s neck for a moment before going back to kissing him. He leaves a small kiss on his neck and then decides to kiss lower. He kisses Ryan’s chest, cursing himself that he never got to do this when they were together. He feels Ryan’s hands move to the back of Brendon’s head, so he can grip on his hair. Brendon’s mouth then goes down Ryan’s stomach, leaving marks. He leaves a mark right above Ryan’s right nipple and decides to go lower. He stops for a minute. Looking up into Ryan’s eyes before he gets too low. 

“Ryan, are you sure you want to do this? We can stop if you want to?” Brendon says while he moves his thumb on Ryan’s cheek. 

“I’m sure of this, Bren. I want this. I want you. So much.” Ryan says. 

“Okay, Ry,” Brendon says, kisses Ryan’s lips while he unzips Ryan’s jeans. Ryan does the same to Brendon’s and they messily take off their pants together. Only boxers are left on both boys. Brendon moves his hands to the waistband of Ryan’s boxers, taking them off at one go. Brendon wasn’t sure what he would feel once he got to do this again, but he shivers. Can’t breathe properly. Goosebumps up and down his arms. Brendon goes back to what he was doing because he hears Ryan moan his name, making him shiver again. 

Brendon binds down to grab his pants and takes out a condom that is in a back pocket, just in case for things like this were to happen. He rips it open and put it on Ryan and then gets down to business. He first puts just one finger into Ryan, just to prepare him. Not knowing the last time Ryan had done this. He then slowly takes Ryan’s cock into his mouth and puts in a second finger. Then a third before Ryan speaks up again. 

“Bren, I want… I want you inside me.” Ryan breaths. Eyes closed and already blissed out. Brendon nods his head and then puts in a fourth finger. He then scissors Ryan and buckles his hips up, making Ryan jump a little. Brendon can feel how tight Ryan is already, so he doesn’t do too much until he must stop. He thrusts his hips some more and moves inside Ryan, hiding his face into Ryan’s neck. Deciding to speak up. 

“Ryan? Are you ready? Are you closed?” Brendon asks. 

“Yeah, I am, Bren. I’m closed.” Ryan says quilt. 

Brendon then thrusts his hips one last time and Ryan comes all over him. On his stomach and hips, but he doesn’t mind at all. He missed this so much that he’d get all messy if he had to. 

Brendon takes his fingers out of Ryan and removes the condom, managed to throw it into the trashcan. He moves himself and Ryan, so Brendon is the one laying down and Ryan is on top of him, so he can cuddle Brendon for a moment before they had to get up to clean themselves. Brendon moves his hand to Ryan’s forehead, so he moves his bangs while he takes. 

“You were so good, Ryan. You took me so well.” Brendon says gently. Ryan just nods, trying to get comfortable in Brendon’s arms. One of Brendon’s arms is around Ryan’s waist and another on Ryan’s back. Ryan’s face is hidden in Brendon’s neck, but Brendon can tell how to happen Ryan is by the smile that is on his face. Ryan speaks up. 

“Thanks, Brendon. For doing this, I know you didn’t have to.” Ryan says. 

“Ry, I told you, I wanted to do this. I didn’t mind it one bight.” Brendon says. Ryan goes quiet. 

“So, I take it you had a good time then? Brendon says with a smile and a smirk. 

“Yeah, I had a great time Brendon. Maybe I should do all the work next time and fuck you?” Ryan says while he moves his fingers on Brendon’s chest, admiring how ripped Brendon has become since he last saw him. 

“Uh… yeah, Ryan. I wouldn’t mind the next time.” Brendon is surprised he’s saying this. He wonders what his younger self would think about him right now, but he doesn’t care because he currently has Ryan in his arms. Asking to see him again. Of course, he’ll say yes. 

“Great, when should we meet up again?” Ryan asks. 

“I have a few more shows after this, but in June I have most of it off before the tour starts during the last week so anytime during June is good for me,” Brendon says. 

“Okay, I’ll check to see if I have anything to do, but I’m pretty sure I don’t. June it is then.” Ryan says with a smile. He stretches his arms before Brendon speaks. 

“So, I would love to cuddle you more, but I do have a song to sing in like an hour, so I should probably shower. Would you like to join me?” Brendon asks hopefully. 

“Yeah, I would love to Bren. Just shower, though?” Ryan asks. 

“Yeah, just shower. Don’t want to be late and all.” He says. Ryan nods and decides to get up. He moves his arms to his sides because he’s cold now without any clothes on. Brendon doesn’t mind the cold as much. They both walk to the small bathroom in the room, with an even smaller shower that they could have fit when they were younger, but they’ll make it work, for now, not caring how close they need to be. Because now they are together and they don’t want to let each other go if they can help it.


End file.
